This invention relates to power return tape measures, in general, and to such tape measures as are especially suited for use by a vinyl siding mechanic, in particular.
Power return tape measures are known in the art. Whether they be xc2xcxe2x80x3, xc2xdxe2x80x3, xc2xexe2x80x3 or 1xe2x80x3 wide, such measures employ blades graduated in {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 increments with end hooks oftentimes re-inforced. Typically constructed of tempered high carbon steel, the blades oftentimes employ additional load bearing rivets at the end hook to reduce blade edge breakage, and are usually housed with an impact resistant case, frequently with a belt clip on its back side. As will be readily appreciated, power return tapes of this type find favor in the carpentry field and in the vinyl siding industry.
As will also be appreciated, vinyl siding mechanics of ten times find themselves working on laddersxe2x80x94frequently for extended periods of time. Under such conditions, it is not unusual for the mechanic to drop the piece of siding he is working with, or the hammer he is using, or the nails he is hammering. On such occasions, the typical routine is for the worker to stop what he or she is then doing, climb down the ladder, retrieve what has fallen, and climb back up to continue working again. Moreover,experience has shown that this routine takes place about once every 45-60 minutes. When working at a height which can well be 20-25 feet, this repeated process of climbing down, retrieving, and climbing back up again can be quite arduous especially where the mechanic is either working alone, or where an assistant is away working at a different location at the property.
As will become clear from the following description, a power return tape according to the invention is in the form of a measuring tape having a case, a blade wound within the case and graduated in marked increments, and an exposed hook at one end of the blade for unwinding the blade and drawing it out from the case. In accordance with the invention, at least one of the exposed hook and a length of blade adjacent to the hook cooperate in forming a grasping tool for fallen objects, separate and apart from employing the marked increments of the blade in linear measurement. In such respect, the measuring tape proves particularly attractive for mechanics working at the top of ladders, and/or at other heights from which such objects may accidentally drop.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cooperation which exists between the exposed hook and the length of blade so drawn enable the grasping of these fallen objects independently of the length of the blade which has been drawn from the case. In one configuration, the blade itself may be of a metallic fabrication, so as to be able to twist and bend to a prescribed shape in, for example, grasping a hammer which has fallen or a piece of vinyl siding, in being retrieved. In another configuration, the blade can be provided with one or more of a series of slots, in arranging for the exposed hook to loop around the blade to be received and held when fitted therethrough to allow grasping from the elevated height, as when the hook is looped under the blade. Where lighter items are required to be retrievedxe2x80x94as a nailxe2x80x94the exposed hook can be magnetized, in accordance with the invention, and may be configured substantially orthogonal, from top to bottom. Where the fallen object is of a type having an opening to be fitted into when grasped, the exposed hook, on the other hand, may be one which tapers inwardly from top to bottom, whether or not it is magnetized. In certain instances, and in accordance with the invention, the exposed hook, itself, could be arranged to swivel at its join with the blade end, in allowing for the establishment of a further slot opening of variable thickness in grabbing onto that which is then laying on the ground, for lifting back to the mechanic.
In another instance of the invention, for grasping a larger tool such as a hammerxe2x80x94instead of a smaller item (as a plumbing fitting) which can be raised through magnetic attractionxe2x80x94a further embodiment of the invention employs a sheath at a bottom of the case through which the blade passes when drawn. The sheath is there extendable and pliant to retain the prescribed shaped to which the sheath is twisted and bent in forming the grasping end to hold onto the dropped item. In such construction, a tab may additionally be included, coupled to the sheath, as an aid in drawing the sheath out from the bottom of the case.
Alternatively, to raise a fallen large object as a screwdriver, pliers, or other tool, an adhesive strip may be included at an underside of the case having a like tab portion through which the blade passes when drawn by the exposed hook. With the adhesive strip being extendable via the tab, and with the strip being peelable forwardly of, and around, the end hook for securement at a top surface of the blade, the object can be retrieved. In this respect, a further feature of the invention envisions a plurality of these adhesive strips, one below the other, each of which is individually peelable forwardly and around the exposed hook for grabbing onto the fallen object, with each adhesive strip being discardable afterwards on an individual use basis. In accordance with the invention, the length of blade adjacent to the hook may be of whatever length is required in effecting the xe2x80x9cpicking-upxe2x80x9d action, and when a sheath or adhesive is employed in so doing, such appurtenances may be of the order of 2-5xe2x80x3 in length.
Thus, and as will be seen more particularly from the following description, the power return tape of the invention serves a purpose other than just one of linear measurementxe2x80x94namely, one which allows for retrieval of fallen objects without the need for a mechanic working at a height to continually climb down from that height, or from the ladder then being used, only to retrieve the item and then climb back up to continue performing anew. With the pick-up measuring tape of the invention, therefore, a significant amount of time and energy is substantially saved, along with the inconvenience otherwise associated with it.